Too Far Gone
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: To be just is an attempt to bring peace to others,while vengeance is an attempt to poison those who have wronged us.Oneshot.


Rain seemed to surge from the heavens,drenching anyone who was actually a big enough fool to stand out in it's watery fury.A lone person stood on before a ridge,nearly bare brown shoulders pumping in heavy panting over something.

A light-colored heap lay over at the brim of the edge,it's outline clearly visible with a faint mist from the rain.The young girl felt her lungs wracked with a tight, frigid force that was beginning to change her hot anger to freezing callousness.

She didn't care if the crumpled person before her lived or not,breathed easily or struggled to take a single gulp of air in order to sustain precious seconds of living.For the first time in Katara's life,she wasn't going to put everyone ahead.

That whole night she had lie there,nightmares plaguing her of the attack to her village and of Zuko's complete heartlessness.She had awoken in a cold sweat and a harsh reality she knew she would never stand.He was now on their side.

He was now an _accepted _member of their team on _their _side.

Bodily,anyways.Never truly to help them.Even though Katara hadn't been far from Aang and they were all sleep a space apart inside the big room,she knew in those few moments after she had woken up that Zuko was nothing but evil.

Maybe at one time good,but his corrupted little mind could not be helped and he would hurt Aang.That young boy she had held in her arms from the first day to the moment where he nearly died in them;Katara had felt this terrible anger.

An anger toward Zuko she had never felt toward any other human being,ever .And now she was acting upon it.She had went to his room and knocked him unconscious.She had dragged him out just as dark reached it's peak and had had herself a grand time kicking him.Kicking him until she was fully senseless.

Until she felt her leg go stiff as his battered body was rolled to this rocky cliff.

x.x.x

Zuko could feel his body wailing in pain.His ribs felt snapped and eyes blurry.

He had been conscious the whole time,completely aware she had been using him as a kicking ball,something worthless and without feeling to boot around.

Every last urge to fight her back had left him,he knew the girl's resentment was tremendous and so he had taken all of this relentless abuse.Taken her beating.

He knew he earned it and hoped she would leave,just leave him here.But her presence was one that lingered behind him now more closely.Zuko could feel Katara looming over him with the darkest of intention emitting from her body.

"I'm sorry."he coughed in a choked voice,lungs tingling sorely."Please,stop..."

x.x.x

"No,"Katara murmured softly,raising her arm above her head.Strands of wet umber hair slid off her arm as it rose like a deathly willow from a black abyss.

A high,crystalline noise pierced the air as the rain drops began a gradual halt in the sky.In just that small space,they all began to form pointed icicles that were aimed directly toward Zuko's furled figure.She narrowed her blue eyes on him.

"It could've been different,you could've been."They met eyes as he moved his head to peer up at her."But what's done is done.I've changed my mind,Zuko."

"And your heart."He told her weakly and his whole upper body rolled back.

Before she could aim them,the rain stopped abruptly with a familiar feeling to the earth.It was slow and rippling,causing Katara to begin looking around.In the icicles she saw a multi reflection of her hand suspended to it's fullest extent.

It looked like a claw,fingers gnarled with the nails aimed in lethal accuracy.

"Katara?"A frightened voice questioned.She tensed and her arm fell down to her side.Then,the male voice spoke again in a treble."Katara,what have you-?"

The rippling grew more rapid and she felt a rush of air push her forward,until she was almost on top of Zuko.All of this sensation was so dreadfully familiar.

She turned slowly and her hair went flying everywhere as she saw Aang begin to blaze with white light._But how,_Katara thought._His Chakra was blocked!?_

With her hands forward,she tried to push her way towards Aang.It was almost to the point her feet were off the ground so she fell to her hands and knees to begin to crawl over.As she clung to the grass with one hand,she used her other to take hold of his arm and pull him into her embrace.Holding him to her chest.

"I'm here,"she reassured quietly in Aang's ear."I'm here.Zuko can't harm you."

But he did not stop glowing.For the first time ever,Katara could not stop him. She could bring Aang no comfort nor cease the Avatar State she had revived.

The End.


End file.
